


The Crypton Household: Origin Book 1

by Pizza_Sama



Series: The Crypton Household [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crypton Future Media, Cute, F/M, Gen, ISHIPKAITOXMEIKO, T for drinking and mild language, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Sama/pseuds/Pizza_Sama
Summary: This tells the stories of each Vocaloid reaching the Crypton Household and how they changed from entering.





	1. The Lonely One: Meiko

**Author's Note:**

> After not being active for almost a year, you thought I was dead didn't you. I'M NOT DEAD SUCKAAAAAAAAS!

"So Meiko-San, congrats on getting released in Japan!" This is Meiko, a young woman in her mid-20s. Right now, her interests are love, sweets, and marriage. She wishes to be married though. It's not tough to see why. As a child she was brought up in a very traditional household. As the executives opened up the door, no one was there. Just a lonely kotatsu, some mandarins, and sake. Meiko was stunned at this revelation.  _I better ask them!_ Thought Meiko. So Meiko did what she did best. She took another double take and said, "Do people even live here?"

"No. You're the first to move in." One of the executives revealed this to Meiko. Meiko thought to herself,  _There has to be people here! There's gotta be!_ Meiko was given a quick tour of the house. Here's the fridge, here's the bathrooms(There were two!), Here, she arrived at her room. As soon as she sat down, the executive began to head on out. Meiko was quick to snap back. "HEY! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" The executive turned around and said, "This is your house, Meiko-San." And he abruptly left. Meiko was left to her own devices. This filled her with rage.  _Might as well drink some of the sake to calm down._ Meiko headed down the stairs to the kotatsu where the sake was. It was slightly chilled. But, it smelled horrible. On the kotatsu there was a set of keys.  _All yours, Meiko-San!_ That was on a note put on the table. Meiko looked at it with disgust.

Meiko went outside the house and walked to a nearby store. She began to get confused of where everything was. Of course! She just moved in. Then suddenly! Meiko bumped into a blue haired man. He was tall and slender. Meiko thought he was attractive so, with a blush said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" The blue haired man gave Meiko a friendly smile and replied, "It's fine. What are you looking for?" Meiko was flustered by this response. After all, it's not like anyone at the house she just moved into was of any help to her so she asked, "Where's the sake?" The blue haired man gave her a point to the left. "Aisle eleven."

"Finally, Can I ask you your name?"

"Kaito."

"Thank you, Kaito."

Meiko bought her favorite brand of sake and walked home.  _Meiko-Chan, I wouldn't eat those mandarins if I were you._ Meiko sat down and watched TV. "It's kind of a desolate place here. It's just me, myself, and I. I might as well drink to forget." It's lonely being the first Vocaloid in what would be soon known as the Crypton Household.


	2. I'm Not So Lonely Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is released in Japan so Meiko has a person to keep her company.

A year had passed since Meiko had been released. During this time she was incredibly lonely. Before becoming a Vocaloid, she was a social butterfly. That all changed when she moved in here. She had many betrayals over the past year. She even found her boyfriend had been cheating on her with another woman. She promptly broke up with him.

_What a sad life I live. It won't get any better._ Tears begin to flow out of her eyes. Meiko glanced over at the bottle of sake.  _Make me forget everything over this past year._ Before she could take a sip, someone loudly knocked on the door. "Meiko-San, this is Kaito-San. He just got released in Japan today. He will be living with you from now on." The executive walked behind Kaito and shut the door. "You look familiar." Said Kaito.  _I've seen him at the grocery store!_ Meiko thought to herself. So she said,

 "Yeah, we met at the grocery store, Kaito-san."

 "I mean, I never got your name."

 "Meiko."

 "Meiko-chan it is then."

 "Kaito-kun for you then."

 "I can show you the rooms." Kaito silently agreed to follow Meiko around the house. There was something strange about the rooms.  _Well, these blank signs weren't here on the doors yesterday._ Kaito and Meiko stared at each other confused. "I want this room." Kaito stated. "Go ahead. It doesn't matter to me what you choose. " "This door has a name! Hatsune Miku. I wonder what kind of Vocaloid she'll be." 

 "Well, then. That's weird. Your name is written on your door too."

 "So, we have assigned rooms, if there's any kids coming in board, they are totally gonna complain.

Kaito and Meiko went to their separate rooms for the night. Little do they know, a young girl is going to change the way people see Vocaloid forever.


End file.
